The Things We Do
by Leofan221
Summary: 2012 adventures/episodes, plus Asami. :) Will ABSOLUTELY take requests on this one!
1. Follow The Leader s02e03

**A.N: LEOFAN221 **

**OK, SO TO PREVENT ANY MISUNDERSTANDINGS, I WILL NOT BE DOING THE EPISODES IN ORDER. IF YOU REALLY WANT, YOU CAN PM ME WITH AN EPISODE YOU WANT TO SEE ASAMI IN, OR YOU CAN SEND THEM BY WAY OF A REVIEW, EITHER WAY WORKS. EITHER THE 2012 OR THE 2003 VERSIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED. I DON'T WATCH THE OTHER VERSIONS, EXECPT THE 2007 MOVIE, BUT THAT WOULD HAVE TO BE, LIKE, SUPER LONG, SO YEAH. SO HERE WE GO. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!**

_Oh, GROSS! that is...I don't even know what, but it's sticky, and smelly. Definitely not mutagen, though. Shame.*mental sigh* _hi, there. Asami here. I am currently searching a dumpster for mutagen canisters. This is not how I pictured sending the evening. This evening I had planned to watch my favorite TV show, Castle.

_It is about a novelist. He found inspiration for his books in a homicide detective, Kate Becket. He wrote an entire series on a character that was based on Becket, helping her solve murders while 'researching' things for his book. She hates him at first, bit then they both fall for each other and eventually get engaged. It's taken about five seasons for that to happen. It was so funny to watch them try to hide their love from each other for all those seasons._

Anyway, here I was, enjoying another kind of hidden love. Between my brother, Donatello and our friend, April. She ended up leaving because her father has been accidentally mutated into a bat/human creature sorta because of us. We kinda let all these canisters out of the Kraang ship when we were stopping them from getting to Shredder. We hadn't seen her since, and tonight he looked downright depressed, causing Raph to speak up.

"Come on, Donnie. Don't get so bent outa shape about April. She'll come around."

This didn't get any noticeable reaction from my purple-clad genius brother. He just tweaked a few knobs on his mutagen tracker, not sounding very convinced as he responded.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

We kept looking around for mutagen canisters. The tracker had been pretty useful, but now I was starting to doubt it. I flipped out of the dump, not wanting to search in there any longer, as I had kept bumping into Mikey, who had jumped in despite my orders not to. I grab an open garbage bag, searching through it disgustedly. Leo had grabbed the nicer looking one, sticking me with the gross one. Suddenly, Mikey comes bursting out of the dumpster, an innocent smile on his face that meant he had been anything but innocent. He kept his hands behind his back.

"No sign of any mutagen, but you're not gonna believe what I found."

He found a stuffed iguana wearing a top hat, and was freaking out about it. Only Mikey.

"An iguana wearing a top hat! Isn't that cool? I mean, why would you through this out?!"

"Because it's old and gross? Why else?" I grumbled, getting a little irritated at the way the night was progressing. Mimicking the iguana with a fake English accent, he started acting like it was a puppet. "'Ello, gub'ner. How'd you like my manacle?" I face palmed, then wiped my hand and face off with my shirt sleeve, trying to disinfect myself. Donnie didn't look amused as he criticized his little brother, as always.

"Monocle."

"Whatever."

Raphael came over, pointing to the iguana.

"You realize that could be a distant relative? And he's stuffed with sawdust!"

This brought on an instant throwing away with a grossed out face and then a "Oh, sick!" followed by a vigorous wiping of his hand on his shell from Mikey. He was slightly allergic to the stuff. Donnie shut us all up as he spoke.

"Quiet, guys. My ooze scanner is going crazy again. I told you mutagen was close by."

"Aw, your scanner's about as useless as a trench coat on a turtle." Raph said.

"Just give him a chance, Raph. It's our fault those containers went missing. We gotta find 'em before some random Joe ends up mutated."

While Leo was talking, Donnie had been walking around, trying to locate the next canister. He stood on top of a cardboard box, the beeping of the tracker getting faster.

"This way." Donnie said, a little unnecessarily.

We went up to the roof, Mikey running ahead, as usual. He grabbed it quickly with a "Found it! How many does that bring us up to?" Donnie looked up from his scanner, a smirk on his face. We shared a mischievous glance; we both knew how many we had found.

"One. And a half."

This brought on a groan from everyone.

"Hey, look at the bright side. Only 63 more to go."

"Give me that!" Leo said, taking the canister away from Mikey, who was swinging it over his head in a very dangerous way.

We decided that we should continue looking for mutagen. Mikey hooked his feet into the side of a billboard, and proclaimed "We've been looking for mutagen for days now, dudes. This is so boring I'm gonna scream!" he did. After about five seconds, he shut him him up with Leo's idea.

"OK, OK we get it. We'll take a little break and do something fun, cool?"

"SWEET!" the guys said. I shook my head, knowing where this was going. Leo's idea of fun was a little different than some.

"Training session! Yes!" Leo said, his hands in the air. Another groan from all but me. I was used to Leo's 'fun' by now. Believe me, if Leo could, he would marry his training. No joke. He is so serious about it, it's become fun for him. Alright, alright, it's fun for me, too, but that's not the point.

"Guys, Sensei wants me to train you, and that's what I am gonna do." he looked around, trying to spot a good place to do this training. He found it almost as soon as he started looking.

"And 3...2...1..." I mumbled to myself, counting down till Leo found the spot he wanted. As if on cue, he pointed.

"You see Dragon Gate over there?"

"Uh-huh" Mikey and Raph

"Yeah" Donnie

"Oh, boy" Me

"I'm gonna defend it, like King of the Mountain, OK?"

"What's the catch, Leo? That would be too easy."

He continued with out seeming to acknowledge my comment.

"Now, the only way to get past me is to use traditional close quarters fighting. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, Fearless Leader. Let's just get this over with." Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

_This is so not gonna end well, for anyone. Especially Leonardo. I'll stick with the guys, to make sure they don't do anything stupid that would get one or more of us seriously injured. _I thought as I went over to the afore mentioned bridge. While Leo was getting into position, Raph pulled us aside.

"Guys. I got an idea."

"Then we don't wanna hear them. You're idea's ALWAYS get us hurt, Raph." I said, while Raph basically sabotaged the whole session. He was saying something about NOT using orthodox techniques, and all that. I didn't listen too much. Leo was gonna be furious. I decided to at least try to stop them.

"Guys, we really should just do what Leo says. You know how he gets when you do this kinda thing... Mikey, don't!" I said, trying to grab Mikey's hand as Mikey hopped onto the metal wires going across the road, putting in his headphones in. His brothers egged him on with thumbs up and smiles.

"Whas'up, Ninja? Wha-wha!"

"What are you doing, Mikey?!" Leo said, holding his katana in a fighting stance. He started break-dancing on the wire, and fighting without thinking when Leo tried to engage him.

"Real funny. Come on!" Leo said, getting more and more irritated at his little brother. Mikey flipped over Leo when he tried to engage him again.

"Made it!" He said triumphantly, indeed landing on the other side.

"UGH! That's not fair! That was not a real fight!" he turned as Donnie came onto the bridge. He looked as if he had expected at least Donnie to actually fight. I remembered Raph saying something about Throwing stars while looking at Don, so I think it's safe to assume that Leo is gonna be disappointed. Don did, indeed, take out said throwing stars. After a few seconds, he threw them in seemingly random patterns.

"OW! Are you kidding me, Donnie?! Whoa!" this is followed by several grunts from my eldest brother, he looked a little out of breath after all of them had been taken care of.

"Whew! King of the Mountain, baby! Ha!"

"That's my ninja!" Mikey said, his hand over Donnie's shoulder, looking very smug. It was now Raph's turn to cross. Leo turned toward his direct younger brother, a look of curiosity on his face.

"So, what's your trick gonna be?" I gulped. I had heard only about two words when Raph was pointing at himself: Leo and fall. I watched in surprise first as Raph said, "Tricks?! What are you guys talking about?!" then, with a look of pure smugness, Raph threw his sai at Leo's face. Leo being Leo, he was easily able to deflect the blow.

"HEY! Ninjas NEVER throw their weapons!" Leo said, seeing too late that Raph was charging Leo full force, knocking him off the bridge.

"Raph?! What were you thinking?!" I screech, jumping down to help Leo up. "You could have seriously hurt your own brother, or did that not occur to you?! This has gone too far, Raphael! I expected this from maybe Mikey, but you are supposed to be mature-ish...and Donatello!" I turned my wrath on my second youngest brother. "You should have known better than to throw those throwing stars at Leonardo! Seriously! Again, you could have seriously hurt him! Are you all stupid or something?!" by now, I am supporting Leo, and he is rubbing his head. He shrugs me off, though, and turns on his brothers, who still manage to have smug looks on their faces, despite my lecture, which usually stung them pretty bad; that meant that they either hadn't heard me, or just didn't care. I couldn't tell which is worse; being ignored, or having them not care about what I had just said.

"Why do...you always...undermine my...training!"

"You just want us to fight exactly like you fight, but the whole point is to make it to the dragon gate any way we can, right?" apparently, it was a rhetorical question, cause they walked off, not waiting for an answer. I looked at Leo, unsure exactly what to say, but said something anyway.

"You know he's just jealous, right?"

"What does he have to be jealous of, Asami?"

"You get to lead us. He wanted that, didn't he?"

"Not really. He seemed OK with it, till just a little while ago. He just all of a sudden started sabotaging my training sessions. I just do not understand him sometimes."

"You're telling me, bro. He can be a real pain in my butt sometimes. Anyway, let's go talk to Splinter. He needs to know about Raph's behavior, alright?"

"Yea, just let me do the talking, OK Asami?"

"Sure thing, bro." with that, Leo picked up his sword, which had been dropped down by the guys shortly after Raph had pushed his brother off the bridge. They had somehow written the word: Lame-o-nardo on the blade.

"Oh, that's just messed up! I am telling Splinter about this, right now! Raph is SO gonna get it when we get back. Don and Mikey, too. They both should have known better..." Leo just started walking slowly over to the nearest man-hole, looking kinda sad as he opened it and motioning for me to enter. The short trip back to the Lair was uneventful and silent. Leo went directly into the Dojo, where Splinter was meditating. He just started talking, and I knew that Dad was listening. Leo told him everything that had happened that night, and I literally almost bit my tongue to keep back the words that I was about to scream. Through it all, Splinter didn't move or even open his eyes.

"I don't know, Sensei. Maybe I'm not cut out for all this. I don't really think the guys respect me. I just-I just want to be a good leader. You know?"

"You are, Leo. Without a doubt." I said, hand on his shoulder, concern on my face.

This was the question that got a response. Dad opened his eyes. He looked stern, yet his voice was gentle-ish.

"Leonardo, a true leader doesn't always impose his will, but helps his followers flourish, grow." Leo thought for a moment before responding.

"Maybe I shouldn't be leading the team. Maybe it's time for Ami to take over."

"Leo?! You are the leader here, not me! You need to lead, not me!I would screw it up on so many levels, it's not funny." I say, standing up from my previous position of leaning against the tree and waving my arms furiously. I could not not understand why my brother would even consider me as leader.

"My son, Asami has expressed her own reasons for not wanting the position of leader. And for another thing, how can your brothers believe in you as leader if you do not believe in yourself?" I left at that point, sensing a father and son moment coming on. The guys were watching some random junk on TV, so I went over to the punching dummy, and started trying to let my anger out. It wasn't really working. I turned to Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.

"You guys, your behavior tonight was unacceptable. Don, I expected as much from Mikey or Raph, but you are the brainiac of this family, for Pete's sake! But you forgot your typical smarts and threw freaking throwing stars at your own brother! Did it even occur to you that you could have killed him?! And Raph, you hit Leo off the bridge! You could have seriously hurt him, too! This is the fifteenth time in the last two weeks that you have undermined Leo's training session!"

"Yeah, cus he is only training us to fight just like him. And it's fun."

"Like there is anything wrong with his fighting style?"

"Yeah, it's_ his_ fighting style. He thinks he can just do whatever we wants to with us, and I'm tired if it."

"Raph, he's just training you in the only way he knows how: his way. That is no reason to continually sabotage his training."

"Well then, he needs to learn a new way of training, cus his stinks."

"No, Raph. It's just your attitude that stinks, not Leo's training. I know you wanted the position of leader, and that you are jealous of Leo, which is why you see fit to make him look like a total fool! All of the time! Donnie, and Mikey aren't excluded from this, either. I seriously can't believe you three!" After Leo had left the Dojo, we went mutagen tracking again, taking the Shell-raiser and drove in awkward silence. Mikey was the first one to speak.

"You're not mad at us, right, Leo?"

_I sure am. _

"I'll give you mutant plus monsters 23 if you're not mad." he said, jutting the book in Leo's face.

_Bribery will get you nowhere, Brother mine. _

Leo just swatted his youngest brother's hand, and the comic book within, away from his face, a look of annoyance clear on his face.

"I'm not mad, I just think that you all need to get a little better at following my orders." we all had been looking at Leo when Mikey started talking. Raph turned back to the wheel.

"Aw, too bad I can't play my violin while I drive."

_What does that even mean?! Do you even know yourself, Raphael?_

"What's your problem lately, Raph? You still jealous you're not leading the team?" I smile at this; that was the second time those words had been said to him, and he knew it. I turn back to my chair in the back, doing absolutely nothing except polish my ninjaken, which never takes long. Just as I am about to finish my tomahawk, Donnie cries out,

"Stop the Shell-raiser! My mutagen tracker just picked up a canis-" at this point, the car stopped suddenly, almost making me impale myself on my own tomahawk. We were in front of some random building and the signal came form the basement, according to Donnie.

"OK, let's not make any sudden moves before I give the-"

here, he noticed that all of the other guys were gone.

"-orders.*sigh*"

I patted his shoulder with a 'what you gonna do?' look, before jumping down after him. We had only been in the basement for about a minute when Mikey calls out, " Oh, yeah! Found it! Go ninja, go ninja, go!" He yelled, running toward it with his hands in the air. At about the same time, me and Leo shouted "Don't!" but it was too late, the doors to the room we were in closed themselves; a trap. Leo turned toward his youngest brother.

"See?! If you would listen to me..."

"Easier than I thought."

"Karai!"

"Long time, eh Leo?" she smugly replied, her sword pointed at us. At almost the same time, we were surrounded by Foot soldiers. We all regrouped in a circle, ready for the attack.

"Your lady friend is getting REALLY good at setting ambushes!" Donnie moaned, looking at Leo, who unsheathed his katanas, and we all followed suite.

"Hah! They're just Foot soldiers, won't even break a sweat!" Raph said confidently. With that, the battle commenced. It would be one that I wouldn't soon forget. It's not like it was incredibly hard or anything like that, but...you'll see. We soon found out that the foot had a new set of armor or something, and were highly trained. When Mikey hit one of them with his 'chucks on the side of the head, the guy didn't even respond.

"Are these guys armored up, or somethin'?"

"Yeah. This is ridiculous-OOFFF!" the Foot soldier I was taking down caught my tomahawk, pulled it to the side, and kicked me across the room, into a stack of boxes.

"Ooww. Since when are the Foot this strong?" I mumbled, rejoining the fight just as Leo gave the order to leave.

"Everybody, fall back!" Leo called, motioning to the door he wanted us to retreat by.

"What?! We're running away?!" Raph's voice was a near screech.

"It's not running. It's a tactical retreat. Move!" Leo said, starting the 'tactical retreat.' It was then that Raph did something that I think he still regrets. He turned back to the Foot and declared.

"I don't care what Leo says. I don't run from the Foot. RAAH!" he charged back into the ranks. I had to sheath my tomahawks and physically pull him away from the battle. We both got kicked by the same ninja, and I ended up on the ground, with Raph on top of me, crushing the breath out of my lungs.

"Nice going, Raph. Get off!" I growled as I pushed him off me. We got up, and ran after the others.

"This way!" Leo called from the door. We could hear them getting closer, and our escape route was an elevator shaft. We started climbing as if the very devil was under us. It might as well have been. These guys wouldn't stop!

"Go, go, go!" Don called, as if that wasn't what we were doing. One of them grabbed Mikey's leg.

"Get off of me, you bug-eyed creep!" Mikey called, trying to get the ninja to do just that. Leo flipped down and kicked him off very heroically.

_Was he...showing off? How dare he! well, it was very cool, so I'll let it go this time..._

I shook my head, and kept climbing. We looked down, and saw that the men we had just been fighting were robots.

"Those guys are robots?!"

"Move your shell, Donnie! GO!" Leo yelled, and we all resumed our climb from hell. Raph was the first to get to the next level. He opened the door and started helping his brothers up. I came just before Leo, who was grabbed by a ninja. He tried to kick him off, but wasn't having any luck. More of them were coming, fast. They grabbed on to my brother like parasites. Leo tried to reach Raph's extended hand.

"Hurry, Leo! LEO!" Raph yelled, as the already frayed wire snapped, leaving my blue clad hero-loving brother to be captured by Karai. I stood in stunned denial of what had just happened. Raph pulled up the split wire, but no Leonardo. He looked devastated at this turn of events, and I was tempted to give him a lecture on how he should have listened the first time Leo said to go, blah, blah, blah. But it wouldn't have had any effect on him; he looked as numb as I felt. He turned to us, his eyes filled with unspeakable sadness.

"He's gone. And it's all my fault!" the trip back to the Lair had been one of mutual silence and regret on the guys' part. We slumped down on the couch, and I tried to think through where he could have been taken. Donnie was pacing the floor, and all of a sudden, he turned to us.

"We didn't follow his lead." Donnie said simply.

"Not to sound like 'you are a terrible person,' guys, but Donnie's right. You didn't do as Leo said."

"Hey! What about you?! You charged into the ranks after Leo said to retreat!"

I instantly defended myself.

"I was getting Raphael! Who had charged right back into the fight!"

"HEY! Don't bring me into your fight, Asami." He grumbled, still looking really sad. The fire started dying in my eyes at this.

"Guys?"

I immediately regretted yelling at Donatello, as Mikey looked at us with something close to despair in his eyes.

"…Yeah, Mikey?"

"How are we gonna explain this to Master Splinter?" The fire completely died, and the venom retreated back to wherever venom goes when not in use, and I sat down next to him. I wrapped an arm around his carapace. Before I could respond, Dad came in.

"Explain WHAT To me, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, his hands behind his back, his face curious. Surprisingly, it was Raph who spoke up.

"It's Leo, Sensei."

_Where are you going with that sentence, Raphael?! Don't you dare blame this all on Leonardo! You are as much at fault here!_

"Karai captured him."

_Oh, sure, blame it on Karai...who actually did do it. Nice one. It's what I would have done, if I had to tell Splinter what had happened. _

Splinter's head went down for a second, then he looked up at us.

"I knew it would came to this eventually."

"HUH?!" I said, tilting my head, eyebrow raised.

"Come to what, Sensei?" Donnie asked, his voice full of curiosity

"Karai wants to take revenge. She believes I took one of her loved ones away from her."

"But it's not true, right?" Mikey asked.

I probably looked as if I had been hit by a cement truck. I had no idea that Karai could even think that about Splinter, who looked as if he were trying not to cry, but his voice didn't tremble at all.

"It is very much...the opposite of what she thinks." Splinter said enigmatically. "Find Leonardo. That is what is important right now. Rescue your brother." he said, and left the room, his hands folded behind him, and head bowed. I clearly remember heading into my room, and sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of me and Leo when we were blowing out the candles on our birthday cake of algae and worms. _Donnie had taken the picture, and Raph was supposed to be there, but he hadn't heard that it was cake time. Mikey was to go get him, and I hadn't noticed Mikey in the background until suddenly my face was in the cake, my mouth stuffed full with algae. I even got some up my nose. I had been sneezing blue/green goo for weeks after-wards. I had instantly tackled Mikey, and given him the noggie of a lifetime, while Leo was trying to pull me off Bro-Bro. _Now Leo was in enemy hands, and I felt terrible. It was like a part of life had simply vanished with my brother. Mikey came to my door, knocking softly.

"Ami?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Donnie thinks he knows how to find Leo."

"...Coming." I put the photo down, heaved myself off the bed, and followed Mikey to the Lab. Everyone was gathered around the computer, where Don was busy typing.

"Whatcha doin', Don?"

"OK, so I hacked into some security footage." he said, not noticing my question. I look at the screen.

There were about five camera feeds on the screen, and I saw a familiar van pull around a corner.

"There! It's Karai's van!" Don said, and Mikey pointed to the feed that I had seen the van in.

"They took Leo to the Bradford Dojo!" Mikey said excitedly. I had a bad feeling about this. It was almost as if Karai wanted us to find them, and try to rescue our brother. Typical Karai tactic. It was clearly a trap, but we were under the strictest orders to rescue Leonardo, so we had no choice. Raph narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Let's do this!"

Mikey glared at his older brother.

"Oh, so your the leader now?!"

"Guys...Let's just concentrate on getting Leonardo back, like Splinter said." I mumbled, but no-one seemed to hear me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I'm the smartest, so..."

"Let's not argue about this. Leo needs us. And listen, this time we fight how Leo wanted us to fight; the way he fights." Raph said, already heading toward the door.

"I did not know Raph could speak sense. At all."I said, shaking my head at the words the red and hot headed turtle had just said. The trip to the Dojo took, like, five minutes, tops. We all had memorized the way a long time ago. We found the roof covered all around by cameras. We were stuck for a solution.

"No sweat. I got this." Raph whispered with slight cockiness in his voice, flattening himself against the roof. Soon, he brought out a pigeon. Where he got it remains a mystery to this very day.

"Where on earth did you get that, Raph?" I asked, eying my brother with the closest thing to respect I was able to give to him.

"It's not just one! The entire roof is covered by surveillance." after petting the little bird fondly, Raph released it. Soon, there was a whole flock of the birds, distracting the cameras through various means. We took the opportunity to get into the Dojo. Raph gave a thumbs up to his little friends before heading inside. We ran along the rafters, finding Leo in no time at all. He was tied to a chair, surrounded by a few Foot ninja bots. He looked so dejected, depressed, and sad, I nearly cried. We got close and when Leo saw us, he started shaking his head, trying to say something through the tape Karai had gagged him with. I think it was...NO! We hopped down anyway, taking down the ninja bots as we went. He started trying to tell us something as I started sawing through his bonds.

"We can't understand what your trying to say, Leo." Don said, taking the tape off.

"It's a trap!" Leo said, exasperation clear in his voice.

Well, duh. Al least I had known that before even leaving the Lair, but what can you do with a direct order from Splinter except follow? Nothing, so we had to come to his rescue. Besides, it's not like we wouldn't have gone anyway, even without Splinter's blessing. We would never abandon him to Karai's twisted ways. Speaking of which, the door behind us opened, revealing the Queen of Smugness herself. He stood on the desk, her smirk ever so annoying. She thought that this plan of her's couldn't possibly fail. She was wrong. We were gonna get outta here, all of us.

"Nice, Leo! You coulda said something!"

"He tried, Mikey. But gags don't really let the message get through." I said, finally cutting the ropes. Raph looked at Karai with utter hatred as he issued a ultimatum.

"You have two choices, Sweetheart. Let us go, or walk out of here inside a sandwich bag!"

"Sorry, Raphael." She said, obviously not sorry at all. "Can't let you go. It's not really that personal with the rest of you turtles. I just need you for bait."

"Uh, Leo? What's the lady in armor talking about?" I said, not taking my eyes off her and her little Foot bots.

"She wants Splinter."Leo explained slowly.

"PSHH! Like THAT'S gonna happen! We are talking about the same Splinter here, right? Tall, dark fur, usually scowling, hand behind his back? He NEVER leaves the Lair. NEVER." I said, slightly concerned that she actually though that this plan to catch Splinter would work out. She clearly didn't know him.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Asami. Your Sensei will eventually track you here. And when he shows up, Splinter will know what it's like to truly suffer."

"Blah, Blah, Blah. He's not gonna leave the Lair, Karai. He trusts us to handle any situation on our own. So, stinks to be you." she scowled at me, then barked at the ninjas.

"Restrain them!"

I drew my Ninjaken and commenced the butt kicking. Well, it was more of my butt getting kicked around. Literally.

"Let's smash some robots!" Raph said, doing just that. I knew it was only a matter of time before...yep. This guy has already learned the defense against my style. I took him down with an unexpected slash of my tomahawk. I turned and saw Don struggling, his staff caught by a ninja. I crept up behind the robot, as Don replied.

"They're only a thousand times better at fighting than regular Foot!"

I slashed open the guys side, and he collapsed, sparking pink flashes of light.

"Thanks." he said, taking out another ninja on his way to Mikey. I saw one ninja wielding Leo's katanas, so I disarmed him of more than just his weapons.

"Leo! Catch!" I called sending the swords on their way over to him.

"Aww. Come to daddy!" He said happily, grabbing his beloved swords. I switched back and forth between weapons as unexpectedly as I could, but soon they could see even that coming. We were herded into a corner, all starting to get worn out. I stood wearily, and prepared to go down fighting, or be captured.

"We're outa real estate!" Donnie moaned, panic starting to creep into his voice. Leo joined me in front of our brothers. We weren't gonna let anything happen to them, if we could help it.

"IF I order you guys to run away...will you listen this time?"

"You better, or I'll kick you three out, then all the way home!" I growled, as Mikey was saying,

"Heck yeah! We can still call it a tactical retreat, if you want!" This was followed by an undignified whimper from my littlest brother as a throwing knife sunk into the punching bag inches away from his face.

"IF you want to get outa here alive, then take the tactical retreat option, and RUN!" I yelled, jumping up into the rafters. Soon, we were running for our lives, and I consulted my blue banded turtle brother about our next move. There wasn't that many options left, as they knew our every attack.

"Leo...please tell me you have a plan here."

"They know every move I can make, every fighting style, skill, every-" (Insert Bright Idea Look here)"Wait a minute..."

"Leo...you've got that look. What's the plan? Cause...we need a plan here!"

"Remember King of The Mountain?"

"Don't remind me about that, Leo." Me

"Yeah, sure." Raph said, anxious to change the subject.

"Yeah...what about it?" Mikey asked, getting a little nervous.

As we were talking, we came into a playground, and suddenly, Leo does something I never quite expected; he went "Whoop whoop whoop!" and threw his katana up into the air, and while they were distracted, he threw his other katana right into a ninja bot's face. They then weren't distracted anymore, and continued fighting. I knew what Leo meant, but I didn't know how effective it would be against them, as that's what I had been doing. I drew my ninjaken, and started using regular fighting techniques. As expected, they learned my moves. Suddenly, I disguised myself in the shadows, taking out throwing stars and knives. Within a minute, the creepy robots were all around the alley. Well, not all of them, but enough that it was crowded. From my position on the fire escape, I calculated how I should throw my little weapons to make the most of them. Soon, I was ready. Angling them slightly so they would bounce off the metal of the other fire escape across the way, they ricocheted around, and caused a lot of them to drop dead. They found me, though, so I jumped over them and landed back in the park, where I decided it was time for more shadow attacks. I drew my tomahawks, and saw Donnie totally take my idea with the throwing stars.

"Hey! My idea! Get your own!' I muttered as I hid in the shadows again. Soon, there were a few less ninja bot to worry about, but they had learned those shadow moves, so it was time for more regular fighting. Mikey was more dancing than fighting, but it worked. He took out at least four of them, but there were just so many. Raph fought like he was fighting the Kraang, which was new for the poor ninja. I focused back on fighting as I saw Raph head up to a roof to meet with Leo, who had taken out a good number of them. I went back to the alley, but this time, there was someone waiting for me. All I knew was suddenly, I was on the ground, pain flaring in my lower back, and the foot bots were coming in fast. I saw Karai continue on her way, and I opened my mouth to shout out to Leo, who she was aiming for, but a bot got me real good in the stomach. I slashed with a tomahawk, and melted into the shadows to recuperate. I threw a few more stars, just to keep them away, but I found found my second wind, so I went to help Leo with that she-devil.

"...But you don't!" Leo finished, throwing his katana at Karai's head, she easily blocked it, sending it flying up.

"Fool! A ninja NEVER throws away their weapon!" Karai growled. I could smell the hatred and anger coming off in waves from the foot commander.

_Sheesh. What is with this girl?! Well, it looks like Leo has this all under control, so I'll go help Mikey._

I thought, watching Leo fight the anger blinded kunoichi.

"Yo, Leo! You got this?" I called, wanting to make sure.

"Yep. Go help the others!" He shouted back, not looking at me. He concentrated on the fight at hand, so away I went.

Donnie seemed to be needing the help most, as he wasn't the best at improvisation. I attacked from the shadows, and soon had the foot bots after me instead. Donnie helped my out, but they were quickly adapting to even our unpredictable new style. I heard Karai fall somewhere, but couldn't investigate for obvious reasons. As I climbed onto a roof, heard Leo start form the opposite side.

"Believe me, Karai." I heard him say.

_Mental note; ask him about it later. Okay, almost out of foot bots, but out of new moves. GGRR!_

I thought, trying to hold back a ninja from where Don was examining a fallen Mikey. He was fine, just a few bruises and a gash or two. The bleeding had already stopped.

"Scram, you two! GO!" I ordered, slashing the bot across the face. They took the hint and went. Probably to go tell Leo that they had learned our new moves.

"Um, Leo, the foot bots have learned our moves!" Donnie said, panting. I joined them as Mikey twirled his nunchaku goofily.

"Our crazy had become normal! I hat that!" He moaned, as more came over the roof. Me and Raph ran after the others, and soon found ourselves running across the very same wires we had been training on earlier this evening (whoa. Was that really just this evening?!) Leo cut the wires, halting the ninjas pursuance, thankfully. I threw a smoke bomb to cover where we went, and that was that.

I relaxed on the couch, listening to my favorite songs on my phone as Mikey made a new high score on the pinball machine. Lupa was sitting in the tire swing, couching while playing on her own phone. That was why she hadn't gone with us. She had aslo been asleep when we came back to tell Sensei what had happened, so I doubt that she even knew that Leo had been missing.

"Leo, you wanna play next?" Donnie asked.

"Naw, go ahead guys. I'm cool." he said, as he and Raph walked away. Raph suddenly threw his arm a little roughly across Leo's shoulders and pulled him in close. Leo struggled uselessly, but stopped at Raph's words.

"It's good to have you back, Leo. I mean it, brother." He said, looking straight ahead.

"Thanks, Raph." He said, as Raph let him go. I walked up, and did the same on his other side, so Leo was helplessly encased in a sibling's arms again.

"Yeah. Don't do that again. We all nearly had a heart attack." I said, giving him a noogie.

"Thanks Asami. For saving me."

"Leo, your our brother! Of course we'll save ya. No Mutant Left Behind, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Leo said, looking happy to be home. I couldn't blame him. He suddenly looked at me, and he had that 'I want to ask you something, but don't know how to put it' look, so led him over to the couch and sat down, forcing Leo to do the same, as I still held on to his shoulder.

"What is it, Leo?" I asked. He rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and looking so cute and nervous.

"Um, it's about what you said in the Dojo, when I suggested you take over leadership, I thought you would want to take over. After all, you are the eldest." He trailed off as I gripped his hand in a sister-like motion.

"Leo...I didn't want the position of leader because I stink at it. Sure...I can fight with just about anything, but I can't lead you all into battle, and risk your lives, day after day, with a clear conscience."

"Ami...your a rockin' Second in Command. And I need you to help me led those goof balls."

"And I am happy, and willing, to do that, but just know that you don't have to worry about me wanting your job. This is what you were meant to do. You've been doing it for a long time now. Even before we went out on our fist patrol together as a group."

"Yeah...I have to go talk to Sensei. Wanna come?" He asked, standing up.

"Sure." We went into the Dojo, and found Master Splinter meditating. I assumed a leaning position against the tree as Leo knelt behind our Sensei.

"I'm sorry to bother you, master Splinter. I need to ask you some questions. About Karai." Splinter stood up, and addressed Leo in tone that I knew as his 'I don't wanna talk about this' tone.

"It is late, Leonardo. These questions will have to wait for another time." He said. Leo didn't take the hint. He kept talking. I facepalmed. Leo was in for it now...

"She said you...took her mother away from her. I know it's not true, right?"

"Asami...what is your input on this?" he asked.

"Uh...I'm a little curious, but if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine..."

"No, you need to hear this. I need to tell you." Splinter said, and I saw the faintest hint of sadness in his eyes as he continued.

"It is not true. But the truth is...almost as difficult." He said, moving to his room. He never got there, though, as Leo kept pushing.

"Please, Sensei. Tell me. Trust me." Leo said, and I was admittedly thinking the exact same thing. Father turned around, his eyes now portraying more of the sadness I had seen before.

"Karai...is my daughter." He said, as if those words were the hardest thing he had ever said. I froze. _That witch...was my sister! Why didn't he tell me!? He probably didn't know, but still. I knew he was rattled after the Techno-drome came down, but he hadn't told even me why. Now I know. He had been holding that terrible truth inside this then? That's why he has been meditating so much recently._

"To-san...i am so sorry..." I said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright. You did not know. Shredder kidnapped her during that fire I thought she had died in. He has raised her to be one of our sworn enemies. If I had known..." he regained control. And told us to go to bed, and to tell the others to do so, as well. That night, I hardly slept. I kept thinking about the fire, the heat on my skin, and the screams of my father as he lay trapped beneath the burning wood. I had seen Shredder walking away, his arm clutching his side, but I thought it was an injury that made him do so. Now, it all made sense. Why he hadn't some back to finish the job. Why her body was never found. I swore then that someday, I would make Karai see the truth. I would make her see through the lies she has been feed her whole life. Even if it killed me.


	2. Alien Agenda s01e15

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY MY FRIEND(THE ONE THAT WRITES _TECHNOLOGICALLY MUTATED, _BTW)AND I THINK IT'S ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD IDEA. SERIOUSLY, THOUGH, I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS. I'LL ACCEPT REQUESTS FOR ANY EPISODE OF EITHER THE 2012, OR THE 2003 VERSIONS, CUS THAT'S WHAT I MIANLY WATCH. IF YOU WANT 2007, THAN YOU BETTER LOOK OUT FOR A HUGE STORY, CUS THAT'S A WHOLE FREAKING MOVIE! ANYWAY, HERE WE GO. AS ALWAYS, R&R, BUT MINUS FLAMERS! **

**~LEOFAN221**

First Person Asami's PoV, BTW~

_Great, just great! I hate fighting these things! The little brain always freaks me out! Bleh, on a major level here! And another one falls, and another one falls, and another one bite the dust! Take that, ya little stinker! Hahaha!_

Asami thought, as she sliced through her...she had lost count of the number of Kranng droids she had taken out. She saw Leo look up at the roof suddenly, and followed his gaze to none other than a kunoichi, along with a crap load of Foot ninjas. He smiled in...recognition! I could also smell...something that seems suspiciously like love coming from Leo.

_My brother knows a human girl, and he didn't tell me?! What The Freaking Heck is he doing, smiling at some kunoichi?! _

_Mental note: Interrogate him lat-What the-_

"Leo?! I got this, you shell-brain!" I yell, as Leo 'saves' me from two Kraang droids who were toast anyhow. I know he knows I'm more skilled than what he is currently giving me credit for.

_Oh, no...don't tell me he...likes her?! Come on! He probably, like, just now saw her, and he's already showing off for her?! _

_Mental note 2: Make sure to get answers._

My brother then proceeds to rescue Raph and Lupa, who were fine.

"I'll save you, Raph! Look out, Lupa!" he calls, taking out the three or four Kraang that had poorly chosen to engage those two.

"_YOU'LL _save?!" Raph called, really not happy with the unnecessary rescue. I look at Raph. He mouths the words "You too, huh?" I nod back, and the only thing left to do is watch as Leo goes for Mikey.

_Is it just me, or is he being really showy tonight?_

I shake my head as Leo calls out "Relax, Mikey! Your safe now!"

"Thanks! Wait...I was fine!" Mikey says, his kurisagama chain dangling uselessly in his hands as he glares at this older brother. We all just stare at Leo, who isn't acting like Leo, as he flips over to Donnie's 'aid.'

"Donnie! Behind you!" He calls, and Donnie spins around, ready to face...the wall of the alley.

"The wall?" He asks, as he looks behind him. When he turns around, there aren't any more Kraang droids left. Raph looks suspicious, as all this is playing out. Leo flips really extravagantly over us, and sheaths his katana, again looking at the strange girl on the roof. Raph follows his gaze, just as she leaves.

"Um, what the heck was that?" Donnie asks, also miffed at Leo's behavior, and I add.

"It was so unlike you, Leo. You sure your okay?" Leo opens his mouth to answer, but before I can get a response, Mikey pushed through the wall of bodies and puts in a few words.

"Yeah...you tryin' to impress us? Cus it totally worked!" Mikey said, hugging Leo and scrunching his cheek, a huge grin on his face. Raph still looked suspicious, and this time, Donnie picked up on it.

"What is it, Raph?"

"I thought I saw something. What about you, Leo? Did _you _see something?" Raph asked, clearly having seen the female ninja on the rooftop. He also knew that Leo knew about her, and...something more than even I knew about this whole business. Leo, however, just glares at Raph, who has his arms crossed over his plastron, and answers in a manner that lets everyone know that he doesn't like Raph's tone of voice. I don't either, but Leo's got some 'splaining to do, I know that much.

"No."

Raph stares at him for a moment before continuing his questions.

"The team first, right?" Raph said, uncrossing his arms. His tone makes me think that Raph thinks that Leo isn't as committed to this team as he really is. I have my arms crossed, too, but it's directed at Raph, not Leo. I am sure of his place as leader of this team, but, for some reason, Raph isn't too sure.

_Man...I can smell the tension building from here. What is up between those two? Ever since Leo left that one time, there's been building tension between these two. It's weird. Raph and Leo obviously have met that girl before, and they don't seem to be on friendly terms with each other. At least, between Raph and the mystery girl. _

"The team first." Leo clipped off every word, glaring at Raph severely. They stood inches away from each other, trying to kill each other with glares.

"You feel like we're missing something?" Donnie asks us.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Sure..." Lupa says, watching the glaring contest with widened eyes.

"All the time." Mikey says. I need to get the answers from Leo, one way or another. I would fight him if I had to, but didn't want to.

~~Back at the Lair~~

"You knew the Foot clan was watching us!" Raph yelled as he and Leo went at it like I've never seen them go at it before. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Leo and Raph were out for blood. Their eyes were narrowed angrily at each other. Swings were exchanged, and words flew like knives.

"Not the Foot. Karai!"

_Wait...how do they know her name?! I knew it! They do know something more than they let on back in the alley! Good thing Mikey and Donnie aren't here. Don's in his lab, and Mikey's watching TV._

I stood frozen in place in a secret compartment I had discovered when I was little I had hidden it with leftover wooden planks and rice paper. I had the paper open a crack, just enough to see what was going on. This was getting out of hand.

"Karai IS the foot." Raph growled as their weapons locked, grips white knuckled on the handles of their weapons.

"You knew she was watching, and all you did was show off!" Raph said, as he caught Leo's katana blades in his sais again. Leo broke free by flipping Raph over his head.

"I was demonstrating how formidable we are."

_No. you were showing off to her, brother mine._

"I knew she wasn't going to attack us." Leo said, a small smirk on his face. He obviously had underestimated that Karai girl. Seriously. The boys started circling each other, as Raph returned words for words.

"Of course she wasn't! She's studying our moves for next time! You don't flirt with the enemy, Leo. You take them down!"

"No! Your wrong about her! She has a good side!" Leo protested, as their weapons canceled each other out yet again.

_Oh, Leo. What have you been doing? Has you been flirting with an enemy leader?_

"Oh, yeah? Well, if that's what your doing, than maybe you should go tell the others." I gulped.

_What would he say? "Hey, guys. I have a little confession. I have been flirting with the enemy's leader. Sorry for keeping it a secret."? I don't think so._

"Because they wouldn't understand!" Leo spat.

_That...hurt. Leo doesn't trust us enough to tell us what's going on. He. Doesn't. Trust. Us. Doesn't trust me, Lups, or even Splinter enough to confide in us._

I sat down, blinking back tears and trying to gulp down the lump in my throat. That's why Leo had seemed a little distant, why Raph and Leo had been talking in private way more than usual. Why hadn't he come to me, talked to me, like he always with these things when we were younger?

_Oh, wait. He doesn't trust us anymore. _I thought bitterly.

Raph pinned Leo to the wall, his sai blade at Leo's throat. The tears now flowed freely down my cheeks. I sat there, frozen in shock and horror, as Raph thrust his face really close to Leo's.

"You really think Donnie, Mikey, Lups, and Mi-mi wouldn't understand?" He seemed to rethink the statement he made. "You really think Donnie, and Mi-mi wouldn't understand?" If it was possible for me to be more hurt, that did it. The tears increased.

_Great. Now Raph doesn't think that Lupa, and Mikey would even understand what's going on? Ugh, I should just go, but...I can't._

I sat there, leaning against the door, muffling my quiet sobs with my hands. It was too much. All this mistrust, as well as the overpowering scent of disbelief and anger that waved off the two battling turtles.

"Look, I know what I'm doing!" Leo cried, and slammed his open palm into his brother's cheek, sending him flying backward. When Raph tried to return the engagement, pinning Leo to the floor, Leo open handedly uppercut Raph's chin, and tackled him from behind. He had Raph in a headlock, and growled in his ear.

"You have to trust me!"

I thought I heard Sensei coming, so I drew back farther into the shadows, closing the door more. Sensei did, indeed, come in, just as Raph said,"Why should I?"

Splinter came in, and took in the situation at a glance, as always, apparently not even seeing me. At least, not yet.

"What is going on in here?!" Sensei demanded.

"Uh, nothing important." Leo said, swiping Raph's arm off him. He glared at his brother.

"Right, Raph?"

_Whoa! He just lied to Splinter! This must be more serious than I thought! He NEVER lies to dad!_

It was enough to shock me out of my grief. I wiped my eyes, and took quiet breaths.

"*Huff*Right." I crept out of there, as Raph bumped Leo forcefully out of the way. Splinter left right after the guys, so I waited a few seconds before making my exit. My heart was still pumping out of my chest from what I had just seen, but everyone looked so happy, I didn't have the heart to tell them anything. April was here. I would let Leo face the consequences of his actions regarding Karai, and what he had said about trust, and us understanding. I took a deep breath, as April took a swab and rubbed it on the inside of her cheek, then put the swab in a tube.

"You okay, sis?" Lupa asked shortly after I had come out. Her headphones were in, so I think it's safe to assume that she hadn't heard anything.

"Tell ya later. But it will be wolf's honor; no telling. Okay?"

"Okay. You look like you've been-"

"Lupa. Drop it, please. I will tell you. Tonight. Please keep all questions in until then. Got it?"

"Alright. If that's what you want." Lupa said, and walked back to the pit.

"You have to mail in your spit for a class project? Man, school sounds awesome!" Mikey was saying, going from laying on his chest to sitting on his knees.

"It isn't." April said, putting a cap on said tube.

"Well, I'd be awesome at it! Check this spit out!" Mikey said, preparing to unleash a flood of extreme grossness. The thought of April's face when she saw what Mikey wanted her to see was enough to ease the confusing jumble of emotions to a level where I could laugh. The laughter comes easier when Donnie clasped a hand over Mikey's mouth to hold the floodgates intact.

_Donnie to the rescue! Awww..._

I thought, while Donnie had a only slightly angry expression as he said one simple word.

"Don't." And I think Mikey said "Okay." and gulped down the spit.

"It's not about the spit. It's about the DNA." April explained, as she looked slightly confused as to why Donnie suddenly clapped his hand over his brother's mouth. Mikey looked at Donnie and mumbled something.

"DNA. Genetic code. You know, the building blocks of life?" Mikey continued his confused look.

"Okay, DNA is a genetic blue print that tells every living thing what to grow into, and why am I still talking to you?"

"I don't know. You's think you woulda learned by now." Mikey said, an idiotic grin on his face.

"Every one in my class is sending in a sample to this research group, The Worldwide Genome Project. Then they'll send us back a report, telling us all about our ancestors. Neat, huh?" April said, putting the tube on with her other homework.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Wow. It's amazing what you can do these days." Mikey said, clearly not understanding a word that had just come out of our friend's mouth. This was proven when Mikey suddenly burst out chuckling with "I'm just kiddin'!"

I sighed, and pulled out my T-phone, activating the Spotify app, and plugging in my headphones. Right now, I just wanted to make sense of the multitude of emotions running around inside my head. Not really knowing why, I selected the song _Pain _by Three Day's Grace. I put the second earbud in as I flopped down on the tire swing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo head moodily out of the Lair. I rolled my eyes, then closed them as the song started.

"_Pain without love__  
__Pain, I can't get enough__  
__Pain, I like it rough__  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

_apparently, y__ou and me both. _I thought._  
"__You're sick of feeling numb__  
__You're not the only one__  
__I'll take you by the hand__  
__And I'll show you a world that you can understand__  
__This life is filled with hurt__  
__When happiness doesn't work__  
__Trust me and take my hand__  
__When the lights go out, you will understand"_

"Hey, sis. You okay?" the voice broke through my lyrical wall, and I groaned. I stopped when I realized my voice was shaky. I wipe my eyes, and find my fingers wet.

_Crap, I was crying! Double crap! It's Raph talking to me!_

Sure enough, his emerald eyes were filled with concern and sadness. I also smelled these pheromones, so it confirmed that my brother wasn't a total hothead.

_If only Leo could see this side of Raph, it would solve a lot of their problems. _

I thought, as I sat more straight in the swing.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a...sad song I'm listening to, that's all." I lie, and try for a smile.

"You sure? You don't need anything?"

"Yep. All set here. Although...a soda wouldn't do you any wrong in my book." I say, and he smiles as he gets a can for me and himself. Sprite, my favorite.

"Thanks, Raph. Are you okay? You seem a little...concerned for me there, tough guy." I joke, and nudge him playfully. He sadly smiles, and pats my leg as he leaves. I had paused the song as soon as Raph's voice came through, no longer in the music mood. I turned the app off and took my headphones out.

At this point, April packed her bag, saying that her aunt needed her help with some chores around the house. She left, and I got up to fix dinner. I made some mac 'n cheese, for myself, and got everyone to come sit down at the table. Leo came back in at around this point, and him and Raph had a hurried conversation on their way back from washing their hands.

"Okay, guys. Whatduhya want? Omelet-Pizza, or Pizza-Omelet?" I rolled my eyes, and sprinkled salt and pepper on my food as I sat down. Mikey brought out a bowl of eggs as Raph asked,

"What's the difference?"

"Okay. You caught my bluff." Mikey said, obviously not having been trying to hid his 'bluff' and I was about to ask him what a Pizza-Omelet was, but suddenly, all of our phones went off, telling us that we had all gotten a text. En masse, we all pulled out our T-phones, and checked our texts.

"Hey, did you all just get a mass text from April?"

"Sure thing, D!" Me and Lupa chimed in unison.

"Yeah." Leo and Raph said, also in unison.

"Uh-huh." Mikey said, holding his phone above his head, laying on the table.

"Does yours also say that she's being attacked by an old lady?"_  
_We all agreed.

"Is that considered an emergency?" Donnie asked, referring to the rule that April only use the phone in an emergency.

"I guess." Leo said calmly, before his eyes widened in slight alarm. "Let's go!" Leo shouted, and we all hurried out. In no time, we were entering the high school April had told us about in her spare time. We had our weapons ready, but we slightly dropped our guard when we saw the school for the first time.

"Wow...so this is what school's like!" Mikey said, looking in total admiration at everything around him. As we passed through some gate looking things, an alarm went off. Raph stabbed the flashing lights repeatedly, and it shut up. I rolled my eyes. Typical Raphian behavior. We returned to walking down the hallway, and saw an old lady, standing at the top of the entry stairs, her back to us.

"Well, now I feel stupid." Raph said, and we all slumped.

"Okay, I was willing to give her one pass, for loneliness, but this is ridiculous." I said, and Lupa nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! April's gotta learn the T-phones are for emergencies only." Leo said, looking a little annoyed. Then, the lady's head spun around on her body, her eyes blazing red.

"Hey, look, Raph. Your perfect match." I joke, grabbing my tomahawks.

"Shut up, Mi-ster." He responds, also drawing his weapons.

"A-A-April O-Neil?" The woman asked, head twitching oddly, not to mention the fact that it had turned completely around. Suddenly, her arms flipped up at the elbows, revealing missile launchers. She fired a few with an ear piercing screech. I covered my ears as best I could while holding my tomahawks, and ran for cover. Too late, we were all blown into the stairs.

"Lleeoo, I think this DOES count as an-" Mikey cried

"Emergency! I know!" Leo interrupted. We got up, and I saw the freaky lady preparing to sring on the two talking turtles. "Look out, guys!" I yell. They both look up as she lets out another screech from midair, landing where the turtles had been not two seconds before. Raph leaped at her, preparing to skewer her, but she calmly took the sai through the hand, sending out pink/white light, as well as pink sparks.

_Wait a minute...this lady is a Kraang robot! What the Heck?! It doesn't even look like a typical Kraang robot. _

I think, watching as Mrs. Freak show throws some kinda metal report cards at Raph, who dodged them, almost with out effort. Springing from the last one she threw Raph landed on a chandelier, cutting the rope.

"Look out, Lupa!" I call, tackling her just as the wooden thing fell to earth, missing it's intended target, the creepy robot lady, by two seconds.

"Watch it, Raph!" I call. But Raph didn't respond. We all regrouped by Leo.

"All right guys. Let's put Old Mother Hubbard back in her cupboard." My idiotic brother quipped. I rolled my eyes, drawing my ninjaken, eyes narrowing at our assailant.

"Ugh. Dude, it literally hurts to listen to you sometimes." Raph complained.

"Oh, I dunno. I thought it might work to distract her with laughter while we take her down." I call, dodging to the left as two more missiles headed our way. We were all running toward Mrs. Missile launcher Arms, Raph throwing two throwing stars to take care of the missiles. Leo and Donnie got to her before anyone else, slicing her arms off before she could fire any more of those cursed freaking missiles. (note: Donnie had his naginata blade out.) Leo turned to Mikey as her face plate fell off, revealing very Kraang-like wiring underneath.

"Mikey, the water fountain!" He called, talking about the water fountain in front of the orange ninja, who turned to it with a huge grin.

"I know, right? School had everything!" Mikey cheered, not getting what Leo was meaning. I chuckle, too far away to be of any assistance.

"No! Spray her!" Leo ordered.

"Oh." Mikey said, spraying her promptly. She short circuited, falling to the ground unceremoniously. Donnie sheathed his naginata, calling out for our friend.

"April? Where are you?" She came out of a door nearby. She came over and kicked the freaky dead robot in the head.

"And stay down!" She cried. She put her hand on Donnie's shoulder. He instantly got a little red in the cheeks.

"Thank you, guys." She said, as Donnie then spread his arms, as if waiting for a hug. When he realized that she wasn't giving one, he blinked, and rubbed her head.

"You are so welcome." He said, then smiled in a very weird way. I sigh, looking at the way April looked at him. She wasn't too thrilled, but was willing to roll with it. To change the subject, we all gathered around the once creepy robot, now deceased.

"So, what the heck is that thing?" April asked, glaring at it like it would come back online and start attacking us again.

"Looks like a...Kraang droid." Leo guessed. It was still sparking, but didn't get up, thank goodness.

"Minus the Kraang." He finished.

"She said she was from The Worldwide Genome Project." April said to no one in particular.

"Whoa...how did the Kraang know you sent your DNA Spit to the Worldwide Thinga-ma-jig Project?" Mikey asked, wearing the faceplate like a mask. Raph looked over, and gave a un-manly cry of alarm.

He then whacked the plate out of Mikey's hands.

"The Kraang must have hacked into their system. Who knows what kinda info they could be stealing." Donnie said, again to no one in particular.

"April, you head back to the Lair, where it's safe. We'll go check the Worldwide Genome Project." Leo said, joining everyone else that had just been talking in looking dead serious. Mikey had been wandering the hallway in admiration, when he stopped to look at a certain poster. It was for some kinda battle, or game, where the other team's mascot was a black panther. The picture showed this school's mascot, a viking, triumphantly standing over the hopefully just unconscious panther of the other team.

"Okay, but first we gotta take down the East-side High Panthers." I blinked at him, while Leo facepalmed. "According to this poster, they got it comin." He added.

"Mikey, that poster is for the team of this school, not for us." I explained. Mikey looked confused, but didn't argue as we left to get to the Worldwide Genome Project's base. Suddenly, I felt a chill up my spine, although the night wasn't cold. Never a good sign. I picked it up a bit, at the same time keeping a sharp eye and ear out for any sign of trouble. Soon enough, we were standing on the rooftop of the base, with only one obstacle left to overcome; the dreaded locked door.

"So, how do we get in?" Raph growled, looking to Donnie.

"Leave it to me." He said as he pulled out his Electronic lock-pick. "I've got an app for that." I chuckled, leaning back against the roof, still on the look out, as everyone else groaned. Mikey pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disapproval. Raph just slumped, raising his face to the sky. Leo leaned out to the side, slumping his shoulders, too.

"Oohh, boy." Leo groaned, as Donnie went to hack in. suddenly, that chill returned. I surveyed the surrounding area, just as a flash of black landed behind another roof, hiding form view. Raph leaned up to his brother's face, smiling mischievously.

"I'VE got an app for that, too." He said, taking two steps back. Thinking of the black shadow, I cautioned Raphael.

"Raph...just let Donnie do his-" This was interrupted as he kicked the door open. Everyone went inside, Mikey grinning like an idiot at Donnie, who definitely didn't look amused.

"-Thing." I finished, closing the door behind me. That chill was still there, so I remained watchful for any signs of anything out of the ordinary, which was difficult in this environment.

"You know, for a human lab, this place is awfully Kraang-y." Mikey commented

"My thoughts exactly, Mikey." I said, eyes never leaving their roaming around.

"Guys. I think the Kraang ARE the Worldwide Genome Project."Leo whispered. I looked at him like he should have gotten this already. I had, just as soon as I had stepped in the door.

Gosh, that chill is driving me nuts.

_It's like there's someone there, but I looked, and there isn't which means either Foot, or something new._

My thoughts ended when I walked into the room. In the center was some kinda huge container, of obvious Kraang make and build. Their strange computers circled the base, and there was a sort of platform halfway up the odd structure. We slipped in, and Mikey and Don took out the few guards that had come to check out the door opening.

"Booyakasha." He said, whispering conspiratorially. Donnie then whacking the two bots simultaneously. Me and Raph stuffed the two bots in an empty closet type thing, closing it just as the brains popped out, nearly making me puke. Their undersides showed against the slightly tinted glass. Raph walked over, tapping the glass right next to the two brains.

"Now you two play nice in there." He instructed, and grinned, but then turned to me, emerald eyes serious. "I gotta check something out. Be back in a sec." He whispered, hopping up to the middle platform. I turned back to the group, and continued looking around.

"What are those?" Leo asked, indicating the closet-like containers. Donnie looked at them quizzically.

"Well, it looks like they're collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on the planet." He said, and I had a really bad chill this time. I lost interest in the conversation, and started looking around as Mikey said something about dropping science on Leo later. Donnie then said something about wondering what the DNA was for, but I was more concerned about what Raph was doing, and why it was taking so long for him to get back.

"Hey, where's Raph?" Mikey asked. And I heard a crash, and grunting, partly Raphael's, partly someone else.

"Gotcha!" Raph cried, holding none other than that one kunoichi I was one the roof last time we patrolled. He pushed her form the top to the middle platform, landing on top of her. She glared ahead, hating all and sundry.

"KARAI!" Leo yelled. I acted surprised, so that things wouldn't be more awkward than they already were, but Donnie, Mikey, and Lupa seemed completely clueless as to what she was doing here, and who she even was.

"Ka-who?" Donnie cried.

"Betcha think you're pretty slick." Raph taunted the ninja under him. She twisted his arm, and Raph found himself on the bottom, trapped under her foot. I had learned that when I was eighteen, but this girl looked no older than Lupa, or any of my brothers. It was sad, in an odd way.

"I have my moments." She said smugly. Raph growled and twisted himself out from under her, and went in for the attack. The pair of ninjas fought around the middle platform, neither gaining any quarter. Leo ran up to the battling figures before him.

"Raph! Karai! Stop it!" He yelled, like they were two year olds battling over a toy.

"Okay...what the heck is going on?! How do they know her?!" Donnie said, gesturing to the now three battling figures.

"Yeah, and how do we know her?! Wait...do we know her?" Mikey asked, confused as usual.

"So, this is the stuff that turns people into monsters, huh? How does it work?" She asked, dodging Raph's attacks, and giving a few of her own.

"Why don't you lean in a little closer, and I'll show ya?" Raph asked.

_Ah, great. First Leo, and now Raph! What next?_

I thought as this Karai headbutted my brother off the side of the building, jumping off after him. Leo jumped in between the two, and blocked their attacks with both of his katana.

"Enough!" He called, struggling to keep them apart.

"S-should we help them?" Don asked. I leaned back against the closet containing some random cobra DNA.

"Nah, they got it." I said.

Leo had finally gained a little ground.

"You're gonna set off..." He said, but suddenly they both withdrew, leaving Leo stumbling back, right onto the Kraang computer.

"One of those." He finished, as he hit the alarm button. I sighed, and drew my ninjaken as I waited for the Kraang to come running in.

"Nice going, Leo!" Raph growled, earning an almost hurt look from Leo. "You're protecting her?!" He cried, motioning to the kunoichi near him. "What is wrong with you? She is bad news." Raph declared. I snorted, a little too loud, cus Donnie whirled on me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know something." He said, eyes slightly narrowed. My heart plummeted. I couldn't lie, but thankfully, the Kraang did come. Right after Leo started defending the witch in front of me.

"No, she's not!"

"Yes...I am." She retorted. Then, there was no more time for words. Multiple Kraang droids swarmed in, almost like military soldiers.

"The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place will now be destroyed by Kraang." The leader droned in the usual Kraang voice.

"This day just keeps getting better." Karai muttered.

"You should see all the things we have to deal with every night sometime." I growl back, getting into a defensive stance. Donnie glared at my like 'this isn't over.' I just shrugged it off, and adjust my ninjaken in my hand. I felt so weird, standing next to a girl who was the second-in-command of our worst enemy, about to fight with her. The Kraang then opened fire, and we attacked, as well. That really annoying chill was gone somewhat, so I could focus on the fight primarily, but that didn't stop me from constantly eying Karai, making sure she didn't try anything. So far, she was simply taking down Kraang droids, not us, thankfully.

"Look, see, she's on our side!" Leo called, to no one in particular. Raph was taking down Kraang right behind Leo, and he looked over toward our blue-banded brother.

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" Raph replied, glaring at Leo. Karai looked back at my two brothers.

"I like your brother, Leo. He's almost as entertaining as you." She said, slicing through Kraang like I used to 'hack' at training posts with wooden weapons when I was starting out. Raph had stabbed a Kraang in the hand, and then sliced it off at the wrist, leaving the twitching hand on his blade.

"Oh, when this is over, I'll show you how 'entertaining' I can be." Raph growled. I looked incredulously at my red wearing brother during a lull.

"Raphael Hamato?! That is DISGUSTING!" I cry, voice bordering on a screech, I was so grossed out.

"Not THAT kind of entertaining, Mi-mi!" He called, as more Kraang opened fire. This group also had a huge plasma cannon.

Crap. Like Karai said, this night just keeps getting better.

"Kraang is now arriving to provide the help requested by Kraang." This leader droned. I groaned out loud.

"We're trapped!" Leo cried unnecessarily.

"No. YOU"RE trapped." Karai called, from the computer. The Kraang whirled on the young kunoichi. She had an arm upraised, ready to press a button, that would probably not result in anything good.

"What happens when I do this?" She asked, fingers nearing the button.

"No!" Raph yelled.

"Don't do that!" Leo added. And me and Lupa cupped our hands over our mouths.

"Highly undesirable outcome." The Kraang leader informed, conforming my suspicions.

"Well, now I gotta." Karai taunted, fingers nearing ever closer to that darn button. Then, she pressed it. This caused all the DNA collection to be dumped into the mutagen container. Mikey screamed like a little girl when cat DNA was sucked up, and into the mix. I gulped as it turned a sick rainbow color, and then it kinda just stopped, after sending out fog. We pressed against one another, not wanting to get grabbed by whatever had just come out, as we heard Kraang droids getting crushed all around us. Karai flipped over toward us when it tried to grab her.

"Told ya not to." I spat at her, this time drawing my tomahawks.

"Oh, well." Then, the fog cleared, and we saw the weirdest mutation ever. It looked like an octopus, but with cat ears, and eyes outside of it's face. It let out a kitten-like meow.

"Aaww, he's so cute!" He cried, looking like he was watching a little kid, not some dangerous mutant.

"Yeah...tell that to the five or so Kraang droids it just took down." I muttered, still staring at the strange creature. Then, Mikey ate his words, cus it stretched it's head out, like, three times longer than it normally would be. It was enough to make me and Lupa scream and clutch at each other. It them let out a deeper roar.

"Not so cute now, is it." I said, slicing through one of the remaining Kraang droids before turning my attention to our newest mutant.

"Whoa. That is wicked!" Karai noted, as the freaky kitten-like thingy destroyed the rest of the Kraang.

"How the heck am I gonna name this?!" Mikey cried arms up and gesturing toward the mutant DNA collection.

"Good question." Karai said, leaning down and grabbing the torso section of the Kraang bot I had just taken down.

"Well, see ya." And there it was; Karai's betrayal. So to speak. I mean, it wasn't an official team up/deal, but it still felt like a betrayal. The kunoichi jumped up and over the Kraang bots and the mutant, landing on the middle platform on the container, then right in front of the exit.

"You're not gonna help us beat this thing? It's your fault!" Leo cried, as the door opened, and Karai re-shouldered her burden.

"I'll let the HEROES handle it!" Karai replied. I paused after dodging another swipe of the thing's tentacles.

"Were you seriously expecting her to stay and help, Leo?" I growl, scowling up at the girl who has so obviously stolen my brother's heart. My brother glared at me.

"Shut up!" He growled, then turned back to the girl at the exit.

"I trusted you!" Leo cried, not having heard my rhetorical question.

"I know! That's messed up, right?" Karai left, just as that mutant thing started sprouting electricity on it's eyeballs.

"What the shell?!" I cry, narrowly dodging a lightning bolt from the creep-ster. Before we could do anything else, the few remaining Kraang droids started firing on the mutant, which only made it mad. Leo started running around the containers, trying to dodge lightning bolts.

_That's what you get for hiding bad crushes from your family, Leonardo._

I thought, eyes narrowed ever so slightly at my blue-banded brother. I had ended up near the rest of my family, who were waiting for the right time to jump in.

"So, guys, we all fans of Karai yet?" Raph asked sarcastically, and a little sardonically.

"I don't know who she is, but I know I hate her!" Donnie cried.

"You and me both, brother mine." I growled, running alongside my brothers, dodging both Kraang firing at the mutant, and lightning bolts from the mutant itself.

"Look, Leo, the Kraang are on our side now!" Raph announced sardonically.

"Save it." Leo growled in response. The mutation attacked anything in it's sights, anything at all. It grabbed Raph, and started squeezing, but with a little wriggling, he was free.

"Nice try, octo-punk!" Raph called, glaring up at the thing that had nearly crushed his rib-cage. Then, everything became a blur. One minute, I'm battling the freak, and the next, searing, electrifying pain, then all was black. I distantly heard Lupa's scream, as she fell to the taser eyes.

~ Later ~

I groan, everything sore as I pried my eyes open. I saw that everything was on fire, and the mutation was gone. Donnie carried me out as the fire spread.

"Come on! Let's get outa here!" Leo called, and we all ran. Then, horrid realization set in, and my heart plummeted.

"Lupa!" I scream, wriggling in Raph's grasp, trying to break free.

"Raph, put me down now!" I yell, but Raph's hold is secure. I vaguely see Mikey head back in, then, to my immense relief, came back out, holding an unconscious Lupa. I sagged into Raph's arms then, before he put me down on a fire escape a short distance away. I breathed hard, unable to believe that Lupa was almost left, that I almost hadn't remembered. If I hadn't...

"So..." Mikey started awkwardly.

"We're thinking somebody, should start talking." Donnie said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but notice that the tension was so immense, I could smell it as well as Mikey's dirty foot-wraps when left out in the pit.

"Tell ya at the Lair." Leo said, and we all left, and sprinted to the Lair, anxious to get back.

When we got there, we all settled in the pit, Sensei standing near to listen, and April was even in attendance. Leo told us all about how he had bumped into her on his solo cruise a little while back. And how he had instantly fallen for her roguish charm, and flawless quips. And how Raph had caught him with her, arm held tightly by hers, her foot pinning him down. He smelled of embarrassment, and hesitation, but I was proud of him for finally coming clean about Karai.

"I should have told you about Karai sooner, but I-I really though there was a chance that she would be good." He started, sounding a little confident, but then lost it as he continued. The embarrassment factor increased by at least 3.

"And I guess I...sort of...liked her." He concluded, and he looked so dejected, I almost felt sorry for him.

"_Oh, really. If that's what you're doing, then why don't you tell the others?" _

Raph's voice flashed through my head.

"_Because they wouldn't understand." _

Leonardo's voice screamed at me from my mind, reminding me of why I felt anger toward my brother.

"Go ahead. Laugh." he said, just as I walked over to the turnstiles. I ran through the tunnels, to a secret place a few tunnels over. I crawled through a short, sorta narrow hole, and came out into a small room. There was a small stream flowing through the other side. I sat down, leaning back against the wall, and let the tears flow. Over and over, the fighting between my two eldest younger brothers played through my memories. Over and over, Leonardo's words played through my mind, stinging me each time. How long I stayed there, I didn't know, and frankly, didn't care. My thoughts ran wild, and so did my emotions.

"Hey, you okay?" Came the wonderful voice of my sister. She came over, and sat down next to me. I pulled her into a hug before another word could be said.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my sister, Asami?" Lupa asked. I smiled pretty sadly, and wiped my eyes.

"This is the wolf's honor, no telling, thing, alright?" Lupa blinked at me, surprise written on her face.

"Okay." She said.

"Leo and Raph...were in a pretty bad fight earlier. I came out crying afterwards." I confessed, then told her everything, from my point of view.

"Hang on...I still don't get you essentially lying to us." She said when I was done. I hung my head. This, deep down, had been what I had been crying about. How my family would react when I told them all I knew, and had known before them.

"Well, I-I just didn't want to make things worse, and more awkward than they already were." I told her.

"Hmm...I can live with that explanation." Lupa said, and we hugged again. Then, we both returned home, and went to bed. It was nice, I thought, even as my head hit the pillow, to have a forgiving lil' sis around, who also happens to know how to-OUCH! What the-LUPA!

That little imp had put a mouse trap on my bed, right where my tail always went!

So much for a forgiving sister. Oh, well. At least we're family. Always. Now and forever.

Asami thought, gingerly removing the trap without causing too much pain and noise. Her head hit the pillow again, and all was still.


End file.
